A Romantic Frontier Spirit
by Drake the Neko
Summary: Shinjiro/Geminine. Geminine's request of twelve days of vacation is approved. Sunnyside sends Shinjiro, of all people, to go along with her. Little did both Shinjiro and Geminine knew that this vacation will bring them closer to an extreme point, changing themselves for the better. Rated M for sexual situations and mild language.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Sakura Wars nor the characters involved in the story. Sakura Wars, Shinjiro Taiga, Gemini Sunrise, and Geminine Sunrise is copyright Sega and Ouji Hiroi.

Author's Note: Before reading this story, I'd like to confirm this is a story regarding Shinjiro and Geminine's relationship rather than a mere Shinjiro and Gemini story I've seen on many places such as this, Pixiv, etc. While Gemini still has involvement, I want to focus around both Shinjiro and Geminine. Of course, the rest of the NYCR is also involved, but they have minor roles.

Shinjiro is the protagonist, while Geminine is the antagonist. Period.

Rated M for slight sexual context and mild language.

* * *

"Mrs. Sunrise, you cannot be serious about this."

"Please Mr. Sunnyside, I beg of you."

Sunnyside sighed as he looked through the vacation request papers thoroughly one last time. Seeing the return date especially caught his eye.

"Will you be sure you will return by the date as shown in your request?"

"Yes sir," said Gemini.

"Very well then." Sunnyside pulled the lever to a drawer, took a stamp, and stamped the papers. "Permission for vacation granted. I am worried you might be lost on the way and back, so hopefully you don't mind if I send in company to keep you in line."

"Thank you sir. I will not disappoint you."

"One more question: your aura is different. I presume you're actually Geminine?"

Geminine closed her eyes and nodded in agreement.

"I see. It does feel good to get something out of the chest, yes?"

"Yes, I agree. Though, may I ask who you will send with me?"

"I really cannot tell you. However, you will be surprised, but at the same time, you won't be surprised who it is. Anyways, you are now dismissed."

Geminine nodded as she leaves Sunnyside's office and the building as she heads towards the elevator.

* * *

"Of all people Sunnyside had to send with me, it had to be you...Taiga Shinjiro..."

"Geminine..."

Geminine sighs as she and Shinjiro watch the view of the wilderness from outside the train.

"So Geminine...I hope you don't mind. Is there a reason you want to go back to Texas on a vacation?"

Pissed off at his question, Geminine gave Shin a good punch to the gut.

"Ugh...what the hell was that for!?"

"Isn't it obvious!? You're so clueless and you lack a spine. No wonder everyone forces you to crossdress like the little bitch you are!"

"H-Hey! I only did..." Shinjiro covered his mouth, hoping nobody got the gist of his and Geminine's words.

"You did what!? Threw away that so-called Frontier Spirit. Please, you don't mean shit. You're nothing but a dog that barks more than he could bite," said Geminine.

Shinjiro felt the bluntless and brutal honesty of Geminine's words within his heart. He knew it is best not to tick her off any further. Not to mention, he would also get in trouble with the twin sister within Geminine.

"I'm sorry...I should have been a man I could've been."

"Again, you jackass, your words don't mean shit. Prove it with your actions," said Geminine.

Shinjiro sighed, knowing Geminine is right. He does indeed lack a spine and it doesn't help that his background gives him limited knowledge of the world outside of Japan. Not to mention, unlike his uncle, he doesn't have quite the experience with women, especially for someone like Geminine.

"Uncle, if you were in my situation, what would you do?" Shinjiro thought to himself as the hours passed.

Soon, Shinjiro noticed Geminine slowly falling asleep. Acting fast, he went to sit next to her, then all of a sudden, she gave a threatening look.

"Go near me, Taiga, and I swear I will punch you again. This time, I'll make sure I aim for your face."

"You have a point Geminine. However..." Ignoring Geminine's warning, Shinjiro attempted to sit next to her, much to her chagrin.

Geminine punched Shinjiro as she threatened, but he didn't flinch, only suffering from a bruised right cheek.

"You bastard," said Geminine.

"If you need to sleep, then...go ahead and rest on my legs. You may be sticks and stones, but you won't break my bones," said Shinjiro.

"Oh really, let's see how you can last in the next twelve days as we're stuck with each other." Geminine sits back and puts her legs on top of Taiga's legs, but she smiled devilishly as she harshly aimed an ax kick at his privates. He felt an extreme jolt of pain, breathing slowly and trying not to show weakness as he took her kick as she starts to sleep.

"Twelve days with Geminine...this is going to be interesting." Shinjiro thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Sakura Wars nor the characters involved in the story. Sakura Wars, Shinjiro Taiga, Gemini Sunrise, and Geminine Sunrise is copyright Sega and Ouji Hiroi.

Author's Note: After this chapter, I'm afraid this story will be on hiatus until further notice. But, I do like this idea of shipping Shinjiro with the twin of Gemini. Besides, Geminine could totally help Shin get a spine.

* * *

"Since Geminine and I arrived in Texas, we visited the place where Gemini and Geminine's sword master, Mifune, has passed away and where his grave lies near. After Geminine payed her respects and placed flowers, the both of us went to a hotel where we rested for the night. However, unfortunately for Geminine, we had to share the same room since most of the rooms is occupied for the holiday. She was not pleased at all, so to vent out her frustration, she went to a bar, hoping to drink a few cups of alcohol. Though, if you ask me, she wouldn't get into any trouble. For some reason, I feel a genuine concern for her since the train ride." Shinjiro lied down in his bed in the dark room. As he closed his eyes, he sighs and tried to sleep through the night.

* * *

"Ugh..." Shinjiro suddenly woke up, feeling nauseous. However, as he moved, he felt binded by chains until his eyes fully opened. His hands and feet were tied to the bed he lies.

"I know my sister loves you. However, I can't say I feel the same for you. Maybe its beyond that. But who knows?" Shinjiro recognized the voice as he looked up and saw Geminine. Geminine smiled as she took off her bath robe, revealing a body in lingerie.

"G-Geminine...why?"

Geminine went into the bed and kissed Shinjiro as she slid her tongue into his mouth. Shinjiro tried to break free, but to no avail.

"Taiga...ever since you came into my life, I've never liked you the moment we even met. However, as time passed on, my sister grew to love you and only you. But why? I've told her many times you've lacked a spine and even now, you still do. So why? Why does my sister love you?" Geminine looked at Shinjiro with glaring eyes similar to that of a hawk. She placed her hands on Shinjiro's throat and started choking him for a while.

"I...I've got to break free." Shinjiro effortlessly tried to struggle from Geminine's grasp, but the more he struggled, the more the light in his eyes will fade.

Before Shinjiro ran out of breath, Geminine let go and went down the bed to stare at his privates.

"Hmph...I was hoping you'd put much more of a fight. Maybe I should give you some incentive." Geminine licked her lips as she forcefully started tearing at Taiga's undergarment boxers, slowly revealing his privates.

"N-No...Geminine..." Shinjiro's eyes widen as he felt his member grow to a large size.

"Oh..." Geminine smiled as she took off her bra, revealing her fairly large chest. Shinjiro turned his head and closed his eyes, trying not to look.

"N-No...I refuse..."

"Hm...ah yes, my sister was upset you've started seeing another woman...what was her name again? Ah, I guess this is what happens when I sleep too much within this body." Geminine pressed her chest against Shinjiro's privates and rubbed back and fourth.

"D-Damn it...Diana...I'm sorry..." Shinjiro eventually gave in to Geminine's actions as he felt liquid coming out of him.

The liquid comes out, in a whitish color, covering Geminine from her head to her upper torso.

"Now, for phase two. This is for my sister. Taiga, when I come to think of you, you were the person that I want more than anyone else. From this day forth, Taiga, you belong to me and nobody else." Geminine put her hands on Shinjiro's throat and slightly choked him.

"G-Geminine..."

"Now, Taiga, I want to see the light fade from your eyes."


End file.
